Harry Potter And The Boy Who Shouldn't Be
by freakingouttoad
Summary: Warning:Self-Insert. Certain things shouldn't be tampered with by humanity wizard or otherwise. This includes death. Too bad people tamper anyway.
1. At Death's Door

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. At all.

=[=====

There are many interpretations of purgatory.

Eternal Hallways that only end when judgment is passed.

A river that must be passed by ferry.

Even blank emptiness with no stimulation aside from ones own thoughts.

However, I now know the truth.

The truth is, and I'd never thought I would say or even think this.

Beetlejuice was right. Purgatory is the godamned DMV. Lines, waiting room, depression, everything. There's even two "VIP" lines for saints and intense sinners too. Color coded gold and red respectively.

My own entry to purgatory was oddly ironic. One second I'm walking to work, the next I get taken out by some driver checkin' out the morning joggers and I appear in the DMV. Maybe that was my punishment for all my puns. Makes sense, I always thought fate had a sadistic side to its humor. Hell, my name's Cole and I was born on Christmas. I was a joke the moment my mother went into labor. Great gift right? My pops has never been the best gift giver. He prefers the whole "here's some money, buy what you want" kind of guy. Which honestly I prefer. Well " preferred" I guess...

Ahem

Anyway, now the only thing aside from my own thoughts to distract me is the grating "NEXT!" Of the lady servicing the "accidental" line. She seems unbelievably bored and irritated. Makes sense considering how argumentative the accidental dead are. At least compared to the (people? Corpses?) in "Disease" who seemed to have basically accepted their fate. "Homicide" is even more rowdy then my line. Understandable. Suicide seems to lead into a employment office instead of the waiting room. I wonder if dare devils appear in "Accidental" or "Suici-

"NEXT!" Oh. Whelp my turn

"Take a number." The oh so kind lady(?) tells me

=[=====

Meanwhile...

Two cloaked figures in a dark room converse. One figure sits huddled in the center, while the other moves about the room busily preparing something.

"M-Maxwell?" The huddled and feminine figure suddenly asked, "Are you sure this is ok? The Aurors are cracking down on anything "dark." ... M-maybe we should stop. Wait a while! Until the Ministry stops investigating the pureblood!"

Maxwell turned and stepped towards the woman "Annabelle," the man spoke gently, caressing her cheek, "after all we've put into this, all of our hope, our life, we simply can not wait any longer. Besides!" He exclaimed, "This isn't Dark magic. Just... different magic" He gave one last reassuring smile to Annabelle before returning to his work.

Annabelle closed her eyes and continued to wait. Maxwell was right, they'd been waiting so long for a chance like this. Since they'd wed, even before then. It just felt..wrong to have to do this thing the way they needed to- "Okay."

"I finished it." Maxwell said, interrupting his wife's thoughts "We're ready."

Maxwell sat next to Annabelle pulling a shaped stick from his robes.

"Okay Anna, place your wand next to the basket and I'll begin." As Annabelle did so, Maxwell began to chant.

"Grand Soul from across the plain of death,

I call them forth to give a second chance of life unfairly taken,

=[=====

In purgatory

I lazily reach for a number from the roll, oh so eager to begin my wait to be sentenced to, no doubt, a small comfortable corner of- "WAIT!"

I freeze at the shout of the lady. Looking up at her she quickly passes me a slip. A simple green slip of paper with a stylish skull on it. Looks like my sis's tattoo. "Um," I eloquently make my confusion known, "What do I do with-" "NEXT!" The lady screeches. This seems a bit less "outta my face" and more "gud luk dood" though that may just be me. I glance around the room, receiving looks of envy, fury, and...pity? Anyway I also notice a new door. Green and skull adorned like the card. Rushed aside by the next in line, I slowly step through the door.

=[=====

We offer these rare and powerful artifact to sate the thirst of Death,

=[=====

I step through the spooky door and into darkness.

"Y-Yo?" A flash of light his me in the pupil

"Sorry! We just renovated and I couldn't find the switch. Oh! Hi... have a seat!"

As my eyes adjusted, a chipper voice greeted my ear. The voice apparently belonged to the...man(?) Sitting at the desk in front of me. He honestly looklooked like an average dude. Brown well kept hair, black suit, a tie with a green tip (most likely to feel rebellious,) rectangular glasses. Normal. Well except his face. It's very pale and the skin ... I don't know.. it looks too close to his skull. Kind of like "Skull Face" from MGS but less creepy. The metal Alltel on his desk simply reads."D" He has a polite smile on his face As if he were waiting for some rea-Oh! I seat in the seat across from him.

"Well sir, it seems there has been a change of plans"

=[=====

We offer this empty vessel to carry you ,

=[=====

"Umm," Once again I demonstrate my eloquent social skills "Plans? Change?"

I glance around his office. Fairly bare. There's a picture of four men posing, on motorcycles, though I don't get a good look before I focus back on "D"

"Yes. It seems you ... have a second chance."

=[=====

Hear us Grand Soul!

=[=====

"A couple in one of our more... magically inclined universes has found a way to interact with higher powers"

This time I manage to only open my mouth in confusion, with no noise. He continues.

"They call for a soul. You were lucky enough to be that soul"

At this he passes me a sheet of paper and a pen. "Should you choose to accept this chance simply fill out this form."

I read the form carefully, expecting a complex contract to be signed in blood. Instead I find a... a character sheet. Huh. But it's much less intricate.

First Name:

That's odd... no room for middle or last? Okay I suppose

First Name: Cole

Sex

Yes please!

Sex: Male

I circle the darker Brown for Hair and a greener blue for eyes

Before I can continue , the sheet is taken out of my hands. "Well everything is all good." He regards me with a smile, "good luck."

That's all I get before everything goes away.

=[=====

"D" smiled and stood.

He had to admit, Maxwell was close."

Closer than anyone else had ever gotten to truly winning.

So close in fact "D" considered only taking one of them.

Ol' Max never thought about the backlash. Yes the basket was domed with a barrier to prevent injury from the soul entering the husk, but in his haste Maxwell forgot to shield from the soul entering his dimension.

As "D" stood his suit became a long cloak, the thin skin on his face disappeared. He decided to personally see to their souls.

He would obviously have to punish their offense. After all.

Nobody cheats Death.

=[=====

Auror captain Amelia Bones appeared on The dusty road with a crack, alongside other apparating Aurors under her command. There had been a massive magic spike in the area and with the war still freshly over, any mysterious happenings were treated as possible attacks. One glance at the area made it seem like there had been one. The entire manor, one that belonged to a pureblood house that had not sided with the former Dark Lord, was raised to the ground. The noble pureblood house of Ferelda had not participated in the war. With no heir neither of the two remaining members dared to fight. Though as the squad sweeper the area, it became apparent.

This wasn't a desperate Death Eater hit.

This destruction was caused by a good old fashioned accident.

Amelia sighed. She knew the Fereldas. Good people. She could understand the reason for their neutrality, her own brother and his wife had died, leaving behind a little girl.

Guess it's time to head back and let Accidental handel this-

Amelia's thoughts were cut off by a cry, putting her senses on alert

"Shacklebolt, Parsley, on me!" The two Aurors moved to her side ready to assist.

They slowly moved to the area where the noise originated, and found something that confused her

"A child?" Parsley voiced both his and her curiosity. "How?"

A valid question, Amelia thought

She had seen Annabelle barely four months before and she did not look five months pregnant.

The child's basket had evidence of powerful protective magic, probably paranoia for the new heir.

"Hey little guy," Amelia picked the child up, slightly quieting his cries, "you ok?"

"Cole." Parsley said simply holding the side of the basket up, showing the name imprinted on the side.

Amelia nodded, "Alright Cole. Let's get you out of here."


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is no owned by me. I only own The-Boy-Who-Should-Not-Be

~[===

"Well, Good Luck." And that's all I got before everything went away.

Suddenly I felt everything. Like seriously everything. Air rubbing my skin. Cloth brushing my body. The heat for the sun, and yet the cool of the air at the same time. I heard noises that flooded my hearing. I can't even call them sounds. Just noise that hurt my ears. It was so... much. I can't move or even open my eyes. Just experience all of the sensations.

It was too much.

So I did the only thing I could think of. Shout. Well cry really. Much higher pitched then I was used to. I felt something touch me, shocking me out of my cry-fest.

I heard a feminine voice say something.. Couldn't quite make it out.

It would be a long time of uncomfortable feeling before I could even open my eyes. Let alone -move-.

~[===

When I finally became aware I learned that I was a child. Hell not even that. I was a baby!

All could understand in my time in a crib was that I was an orphan and in Britain. Well, an area with British accents. I assume Britain. That and a large part of a baby's life is boring. Very very boring. I mean I always thought it be cool to be a baby again. Just eat, sleep, poop repeat. And while that's fun for, like, a day or so. Eventually it's just boring. Even learning to walk didn't help. Just let me be bored while mobilised.

Nothing of interest happened until shortly after my eighth birthday. I had gotten into a fight with one of the larger of the orphans my age, not sure what over. Though I knew how to fight (dirty) the kid wouldn't stop.

The caretakers eventually pulled us apart leading to us both being punished. Now I normally accept the judgment of authority. Maybe it was my childish sense of self righteousness

"That's not fair!" I make my eight year old displeasure known " He hit me first!"

"I'm not going to argue, go to the time out room." The caretaker firmly ordered.

"Bu-" "Now." "That's no-" "NOW!"

"GAH!" *CRACK*

I stormed off towards one of the "Time-Out" rooms. Not bad, just an empty room with a couch. I drop on said couch huffing and muttering about my predicament. Took me a while to realise what happened. Something exploded when I left. No, not when I left. When I -stormed- off. I had began to think about this when a small knock sounded from my door.

"Cole? Someone's here to see you."

"Okay." I sigh and sit up. It's probably Miss Tess. She's one of the counselors we talk too when we have "emotional overloads."

Well mostly me.

Okay pretty much only I see Miss Tess. All the others see the other people. Not sure why. Not that really complaining about being the only person talking to a pretty blonde lady.

Well, sadly, it wasn't Miss Tess. It was some other woman. She had black hair tied in a bun and green eyes that were both firm and understanding. Her professional coat and skirt were the same same emerald color. She spoke with a slight scottish accent, "Hello Cole."

"U-uh. Yo." Eight years and still haven't dropped those skills or that word. Impressive or embarrassing?

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," Oh. **_Oh..._**

 _"...Magically inclined universes..."_

Oooohhh. My eyes go straight to her hairline. Don't know how good of a legilimens she is, but I'm not going to risk it.

"Mrs. Free tells me that you've had an accident." I realize what she's talking about buuut...

"Umm I never had those problems Mizz McGongal..."

The Scott simply chuckles, "I think you know what I mean" My face reddens.

"I'm told your a very smart boy, you do very well in your lessons." That is -kind- of true. Come on. Basic math and basic reading? Please.

"Have you ever felt different then the other children Cole? Anything happens that shouldn't?"

I give a small nod, "Yeah a couple times. Miss Tess always said I was special..."

She smiles, "that's what she told me as well."

She leaned closer, "You are special Cole. You are magical."

I look at her with, what I hope looks like, suspicion. "So I'm a wizard?"

She chuckles again, "yes, you're a wizard Cole.-" Ha! "-Now. I teach at a school for girls and boys like you to learn how to use your magic. Do you think you'd like to go there?" "Yes!"

I feel my face flush at my outburst. But Mrs. McGonagall gives a smile, "Okay then. Miss Tess will tell you more about you and the magical world when you meet with her. When you turn eleven, we will send you a letter explaining how to get to our school, ok?" "Got it!" I reply with a smile.

She gives a kind goodbye, and Miss Teas comes in as she leaves, "Hello Cole, heard the good news?" She asks seeing my smile

"Yeah! I'm a wizard!" Quite happy I got her to say that.

"I know, cool right?" She turns slightly serious, "there are some things we need to talk about, Okay?"

Miss Tess then explained the rules of the wizard. The separation and secrecy, about creatures and spells.

She couldn't get through all of this in one day, she promised to come back in a few days time so we could keep talking.

When she left I returned to bed, choosing to skip dinner, I can always just sneak in and get food later. Wasn't a very tight security system. Then again, probably didn't expect a toddler to know how to pick padlocks.

I took the time to think about my situation.

Potter-verse huh?

I never really finished the series, having stopped midway through book five. I knew a few endgame things. One of the twins die, Sirius dies, The pink hair girl (Tank? Lock? Tonks? Tonks!) Tonks dies. Characters that are now people. People who don't deserve to die because of some no nosed pricks greed.

 _I can save them._

Just nudge the main trio a few times. Help a little. I can help.

 _I can be a hero_.

~[===

The next three years were a bit more interesting, with Miss Tess telling me about the magical world.

Before knew it a letter arrived in the mail.

Cole Farelda

Jones-Free Orphanage

~[===

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mister Farelda

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty first of July

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

~[===

As the letter said, the supply list came with. Simple enough black robes and hat (do they color them house colors when we get there?) Dragonhide protective gloves, winter cloak with -silver- clasps (tempted to make it brass,) nametags recommended, and the book list. I think they were making the Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them into a movie. Not sure. Anyway, seems simple enough. Another parent bring ing their kid to Diagon Alley would pick me up and take me along.

"Hello?" A voice beside me pulleys away from the letter. "Are you Cole?"

A cute little girl with red hair that reached just past her shoulders looks at me with l brown eyes.

"Yeah that's me. You're the ones I'm going with?"

"Yep," she merrily replied "my name's Susan, Susan Bones." She reaches out and hand, which I take and shake, "Cole. Cole Farelda."

Odd having a last name after so long.

"We should go now if we're going to beat the rush," a strong voice said from behind me.

A woman with both posture and aura that conveys confidence and control looks at me, a small smile on her face. She looks a bit like Susan (probably a result of being related.) Her hair is tied behind her head in a pony tail. "I'm Susan's aunt, Amelia, pleased to meet you, Cole."

"Pleasure is all mine." I say, hopefully not sounding creepy. Doesn't seem like she took it creepily.

"Well, let's get moving."

Can't wait to get a look at magical Britain.

~[===

 **A/N:**

I apologize for any and all grammatical, spelling, or tense mistakes.


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: Ownership of the Harry Potter series is not something I have.

We had ended up taking a bus towards our destination. Not even the Knight Bus. Straight up mundane public transportation. It halted my excitement to real -see- magic for a minute, "Aren't there... other ways to get there?" I make my confusion known.

Ms. Bones gives a small nod, "There are, but it doesn't take very long to get there and I thought it would be nice to chat before we got there," and gives an answer. "How do you feel about having a full name now?" I shrug, "It's kind odd, I'm used to just being 'Cole' but now I'm 'Cole Farelda,' make sense?" She gives a small smile, "That does."

After a few moments of silence I decided to ask a question, hopefully one that was, in an entirely different meaning than normal, age appropriate. "Were my parents like me?" That gets her to blink a few times before answering, "Yes they were." "Did you...know them?"

She nods and looks away, "Yes I did. What do you know about your parents?"

"Well, I heard they died. In an accident?"

Her face turns sour, "yes...that they did..."

"What were they like?" I hope that my attempt to get some info doesn't upset her any more. Luckily, this question makes her look a bit happier.

"I was friends with you're mother, Anna, in school. She always had her nose in a book. If not a textbook, it was some romance novel. She had quite the talent for potion making, helped me just make the grade for N.E.W.T. I didn't meet you're father until our later years. Maxwell was a bit more...eccentric than some others. Truly brilliant if what the Runes and Arithmancy teachers said was true." "Runes? Arithmancy?" Susan asks. "N.E.W.T.?" I ask at the same time

.

She breaks out of the flashback she was in, "ah, yes. Those are two classes that are offered in the later years of Hogwarts education. And the NEWTs are advanced tests." I wrinkle my nose at that word. Yeah I hate tests. Who doesn't? It's like homework. I mean, I understand the importance of them but that never has, and never will change my opinion on them.

"Sooo what do you do?" I ask Ms. Bones.

"I'm head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." I look around at the "M" word, but Ms. Bones shakes her head, "I placed a spell that silences us to the muggle world. Muggle means a non-magic person." She answers to my unasked questions. I was never sure what to make of the word muggle. It sounds derogatory sure, but in the magical world, a major figure is referred to as the "Supreme Muggwump" and the "finest wizarding school in the world" is called "Hogwarts." Muggle sounds downright respectful. And the wizarding world seems fairly straightforward in its insults. "Mudblood" and "blood-traitor" are quite obvious in their nature as an insult. Still I always preferred the word "mundane" when referring to non-magical items or people.

The bus stopping and opening its doors stops the conversation, "Our stop." Ms. Bones says as she stands to leave. We follow we of the bus, down a block or two, and in to the oh so famous "Leaky Cauldron. The inside isn't very different than the movie interpretation. Looked like a pub. I'd only been to one in my (First? Pre? Prior? Prime? Prime.) Life-Prime and I never felt the need to sneak away and find one now, so I can't exactly say I'm an expert on them.

"Hello Tom." the eldest of our group politely greeted the landlord. He was less creepy then he was portrayed in the movie. Less of a humpback. Still creepy though. Bald and very Igor like.

"Come along Cole." And I'm beckoned to the rear entrance. Or exit depending on which world you refer to.

When we reach the brick wall, I put on an unimpressed face. I know what it is, but I shouldn't so I'll try to pretend. No meta gaming and all. Susan starts grinning and looks at me for my reaction, though I pay much more attention to the access "code," if that's what you can call touching a brick. -Okay, from trash can, up three, two across, got it.- I honestly didn't actually need to fake any kind of reaction to the wall opening. While, yes, the bricks themselves aren't too impressive, the sudden sight of a giant magical shopping center is. I've never been to many large shopping areas, malls and shady state fairs are about he biggest. So this is just...crazy. All kinds of shops, restaurants, and other sights.

"Alright kids, First our first stop is Gringotts, the wizard bank." She adds for my benefit.

The wizarding bank seems like a mad house from out here. Probably is. The many revolving doors of the building never seemed to get a moment of reprieve. Wizards, witches, and I assume many other magical beings moved in and out of large and imposing building. Sometimes one of them left merely seconds after being in there, business seemingly finished. A happy wizard went in with a bag of, presumably, money, only to come out scowl faced and empty handed.

"Cole," Ms. Bones' voice catches my attention, "because you're part of a older lineage, when we go and make a withdrawal, you will need to take small test and then go see your family vault." "I see..." That was a little surprising, "It shouldn't take too long," Ms. Bones clarifies, "when you get finished go down the street and go into Ollivander's wand shop. Meet us at that shop there afterword," she pointer to a Store nearby, "I believe the total for supplies should be roughly 500 sickles and 60 Galeons." She pauses, "do you remember the money system here?" I give a nervous chuckle, "yeah.. for the most part,"

Ms. Bones nods, "if you have any questions about it, ask any of the store clerks they will be happy to help," she pauses and purses her lips, "not the goblins though, they get... testy." I give a smile and nod, "got it."

And with that we enter the "most secure place in the world ('cept maybe Hogwarts o' course!) It was similar to the film. Large with teller lines spanning each of the walls, short tan goblins sat opposite of wizards, many for no more than enough time to pass a few objects, write a sentence and pass another object before leaving, some all but storming.

Our small group approaches one of the tellers and Ms. Bones spoke, "I require a withdrawal from the family vault of Bones and the heir to the house of Ferelda must reopen the family vault and make a withdrawal," she states briskly.

The goblin reaches with one hand, "keys." And with the other he hands me a small piece of parchment and a needle. The parchment is helpfully labeled with a neatly written "blood her" under an X. As Ms. Bones hands the goblin two keys, I give my finger a small jab with the sharp point, and a small droplet falls onto the X. It soaks in and the stellar regards it for a moment before nodding, knocking three quick time on his desk, and handing me my key, "go with Kes to your vault," then he turns away from me.

Barely a moment later a second goblin appears before me, "follow me," he says shortly before briskly walking away. Very brisk people, aren't they?

After a short and fast ride through a cave network we stop in front of a large metal door.

"Vault one-oh-one, Farelda family vault. Key please."

I hand him the key, he unlocks the door, he hands me the key. Teamwork.

I can't help but remember the scene from the first movie. You know the one. The vault door to Harry's vault opens, there's gold stacks filling the room. Silver and bronze literally overflowing from his vault. It's the first real moment that shows that Harry had a family before and that. He. Is. Loaded.

This...was absolutely not like that. The only piles of gold were shorter than me and spread about the room. Silver and bronze piles speckle the floor here and there. "Where is everything, I thought we were an old family," I ask out loud not expecting an answer. I got one anyway, "the previous head of Lord and lady Farelda made many high value withdrawals toward the end of their lives," Kes replies dutifully. That's...concerning. Why did they take so much?

I step into the room, the only objects of moderate interest are a wooden box and some kind wooden figure on top. I pick of the smaller of the two and find its inscribed. Small dashes make up two figures sit in the center of both of the largest sides. These are in the middle of three equally spaced circles, with the outermost circle touching the long sides. Directly entering these circles in three places are strings of...kanji? Wrapped around the center of the length and width of the of the both are 4 perpendicular line, two lengthwise and two widthwise. Ms. Bones said my father was into runes. Must be his work.

The large box was the exact opposite. It had no distinguishing marks. If it weren't for the crease and hinges on it, I'd think it was an ornament. "

I turn to Kes, "does the bank know what's inside this case,"

"No. In the will it is specifically stated that all things in this room shall not be touched by anyone until reopened by the heir. No manifest could be made." That is also weird. The hell is in here dad? What were you up to?Guess that's a question for another time.

"Kes what's the current amount money in the room, aside from what the bank can't tell." He reads of some numbers. It's low. Too low. Barely enough to buy this year's supplies and have a little petty cash. Shit. The help were you two up to...

"Kes, I'm withdrawing 60 galeons, 70 sickles, and 50 knuts its...along with this...wooden artifact." I hear some writing from behind me as I turn to leave

"Let's leave." "Let's."

I leave Gringotts without looking back. When I paused to see if I needed to finish my withdrawal with anything, Kes merely gave me a "shoo" motion.

I walk down the street ignoring the weird looks for my muggle clothing. My money issue isn't too big of a thing. I've always been somewhat of a miser, so I won't have to worry about overspending on luxuries. The only problem is the same as it always has been. School. But instead of just basic community stuff, I now have to pay for supplies for the best school in magical Britain. I remember somewhere that someone calculated HP money into USD. I think it was something like; a knut = two cents, a sickle = 40 cents, and galeon= seven dollars. Hopefully living here will make it easier to gauge value. Stupid magical money system. Seriously, what was it 2 knuts to a sickle or something?

Anyway

I make it to Ollivanders and it looks old and worn on the outside. I enter and see its just so on the inside, with more clutter. The entire room is filled with boxes and boxes that I assume contain wands.

"Ah" an old voice sigh/exclaims. A man who, judging by his white hair and wire frame is Ollivander. He is standing at his desk holding a smoking wand, "sorry, just finishing a new combination. Please give your wand hand Mr...?"

I smile and raise my right hand, trying not to react as measuring tape moves around me, "Cole Farelda."

He looks slightly surprised, "I wasn't aware Maxwell and Annabelle produced an heir," "It's not very well known, did you know my parents?" I ask for appearances sake. Fairly sure I know the answer.

"Oh no," he answers in his slow, odd way, "it's just that I never have forgotten any wand I've made. Maxwell Farelda 12 inch Oak, chip from a fire crab shell for the core, not very pliable, but excellent for power. Annabelle Farelda neé Cozwa. 9 inch yew, core made from wolfsbane root, fairly springy, good for utility charms." He finishes as the measurements end. "Now," he gestures to a cushioned chair, "sit and we'll begin the fitting."

First is a 10 inch redwood, heartstring from a Chinese fireball dragon. Shoots out of my hand like rocket. "Hm. Far too stiff." Was all Ollivander said.

Next, is a 9 inch yew, unicorn tail hair. Drooped when I held it. "Not enough energy." I resisted stating that all guys have that problem.

11 inch oak, chimeric mane core. Room began to shake until Ollivander took the wand away. "Too -much- energy."

He stops for a moment and begins to thnk. "Ah ha! Of course you need one of my exotic models." "Exotic?" "Yes, I suspect one of eastern heritage."

He uses one of the wands lying around to tap a spot on one of the cabinets. Said cabinet begins to rise revealing more boxes. "Some time ago, I traveled the world looking for new and interesting cores and woods for wand making," he explains as he searches, "I had already perfected my technique years before, all I wanted was more material... Ah!" He returns holding a different wand. "This one shall turn out to be better suited for you. 9 inch bonsai wood. Crystallized Shade essence core." He hands it to me. It's black and, unlike the other, has no handle. Only rough crisscrossing texture at the base. After holding it for a moment I feel...something. it was awesome. It was like sleeping in on a cold day in a warm bed. Like being at the top of the mountain. Like the biggest of highs with no danger of coming down. Just. Simply. Amazing.

"One of my strangest makes. Odd mix of balance and peace with prestige and energy. Decent power for all spell types, though not particularly powerful in any one category. Balanced in all forms of magic. A 'Jack-of-all-trades' if you will.

"It's perfect," I say, "How much?" Money troubles be damned! I am buying this wand.

"Seven galeons." I grin as I pass over the gold pieces and place my new wand in my sweater pocket. "Thanks sir"

He returns to his desk and begins to look over a crackling wand, "yes yes. Enjoy the rest of your shopping ."

I leave the wand shop and head down the street toward Madam Malkins.

...Or maybe Second-Hand Robes is the better place for my budget?

Maybe just the non fitted stuff. Yeah sounds good.

Second-Hand Robes is a small, quiet shop. The kid whose got himself a summer job seems much more invested in his - _Daily Prophet_ \- than the customer that just walked in. Thats just bad customer service! In rows, on one side of the shop, are robes of all different sizes, colors, and specifications. On the other side are larger, most likely thicker, winter coats of different sorts with hats lining the wall. Exactly what I need. A quick looksie finds me what I need. A thick black fairly-fitting winter cloak, silver fastenings only slightly boxed. And a pointy hat whose point is a little worn.

I sit the purchases on the counter and the teller somehow managers to tear his head away from Skeeter's latest scandal, and lazily checks the cost. 80 Sickles. Not bad. I think. When I pay he, oh so discreetly, pushes the tip jar ever so slightly forward. I drop some of my tiny knuts into and walk away without looking back.

Madam Malkins must have been charmed, because it was far larger on the inside. The walls were adorned with mirrors and hooks. The back wall had robes that, much like the store name said, were for all occasions.

I make it in time to see Susan finish her fitting. Ms. Bones sees me with my second hand extras and raises an eyebrow. "Before they died, my parents took a lot of money from the vault. I barely have enough for supplies." I explain. This causes her to frown, but I shrug before she can say anything, "Its alright, I can make do." This stops her from saying anything, but she doesn't look satisfied.

The old tailor turns to me, "Here for the standard 3 robe set dear?" I answer the affirmative and sit in the fitting chair. As she measures, which I swear their must be a spell or something easier for this, I decide to talk to Susan a bit. Well she decides for me, but close enough.

"So Cole, what do you do for fun around the orphanage?"

- _Make plans to fight in a war no one thinks is going to happen, plan to become a hero, and watch the Ghostbusters VHS on repeat_ \- "I mostly read books the caretakers leave about. I'm certain your hobbies are far more interesting." She smiles and blushes a bit, "oh I'm not so sure. I just bake a little, that's all." "Bake?" I try to get her talking more. I hate small talk with tailors or barbers. "That's impressive. The most I can do with an oven is burn things." I make a face to try and make her laugh. I'm successful and she talks a bit more comfortably "The house elves do most of the cooking, but I like to use my own oven for sweets." She says as she twiddles her hair. "There's got to be more than just books though, right?" I smile a bit, "Well I do go to the muggle cinema quite a bit, ever been?" Susan shakes her head, "no, but I've heard interesting things about them. Things like... elic-trissty?" "Hehe, close enough. Yes electricity is involved. I'll need to show you sometime."

Miss Malkin places her measuring tape in her pocket, and with a wave of her wand three robes drift in from the back. Were there just Robes that fit my exact measurements? Guess they really are for all occasions. Cost seems fair at 240 sickles. I think. I throw in my dragon hide gloves for 5 Gs.

Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment have a sweet deal on phials, a scope, and scales. 5 Galleons. Hell yeah! They also have a neat backpack that hold all my stuff. Shopkeeper said it had a featherweight charm and expansion charm on it to make it easier to carry large amounts. Only a few galleons. Might as well. Never liked huge trunks anyway.

I decide to get brand new books at Flourish and Blotts. I remember something about bookworms but, for the life of me.I can't remember whaaaaaa... I am genuinely intimidated by the amount of books in here. Stacks upon stacks... must have a ghost here. No...human could stack books like that. I simply tell the teller at the counter I'm a first year and he hands me a pack of the first year books. Convenient. And wow. These are definitely the most expensive thing so far at 15 Gs.

Though that is quickly matched by my brand new pewter pot... er cauldron. Same 15. Comes with a neat little charm that makes it change into a small head sized bowl when magic is pushed into the bottom. I'm actually kinda glad I don't have much more cash. Otherwise I might spend it on the fancier cauldrons. Seriously, the solid gold and silver are are so enticing. Hmmmm gold... ahem anyway.

As we walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, I see The shop that sells the supplies for quidditch at high quality, Quality Quidditch Supplies. I'm not into quidditch ('yet' the treacherous part of my mind that makes me a generic male when it comes to large events with people in colored uniforms throwing balls around says. ) But a single thing catches my eye that tickles a nerdy center in my brain. Well a different part then the one currently being zapped beyond repair by the fact that I'm in Harry Fucking Potter. No this nerdy area is one for a certain game obsessed with nanomachines. In a rack by the teller are many kinds of headbands meant to keep sweat, hair, blood, and any mixture of the three from covering the eyes of a player. Though I had my eyes set on a steel blu-ish bandana. The guy working this counter must see my facination, and chuckles. "Like that one, kid?" I nod and give a sheepish grin. He continues, " 'ere, when you tie it in back, hold the knot to make the strands shrink or keep pullin' ta make 'em grow." I begin to wrap the fabric around head. It's smooth and light, no doubt it breaths way better than wool or cotton. As I tie it in back, in morphs to comfortably fit my forehead. When I tighten the knot, I let the strand ends fall to just under my shoulder blades. I like it.

"I like it" I say voicing my inner monologue. "How much?" He thinks for a moment before shrugging, "eh we don't get many purchases on those till around the world cup so let's say 15 knuts and you tell your friends where you got it." Well I am now the owner of a sweet ass bandana.

Ms. Bones and Susan give me funny looks at me buying specifically this but I ignore them.

"Well Cole," the elder Bones began, "have everything you need?" "Yes ma'am."

She nods, "good. Now to get you home, we're going to be using an advanced form of traveling magic called, Apparation. I warn you that it tends to be a bit uncomfortable the first time." She extends her arm to me and I take hold. I can see Susan look at me for my reaction but it can't be that baaaaaaaaaaaaaawhat the hell. I suddenly find myself face first on the floor. I hear giggles above me. No doubt Susan's. I get up and see that even the Madam has a small grin. "Are y-you okay?" Susan manages from her fit. "Yes. Yes I am." I make no move to push dirt off my face.

Might as well try to play it cool.

"Well Cole, this is where we must take our leave. Remember, London station, platform 9 3/4. September 1st." I nod dutifully to show my understanding. Ms. Bones offer a smile smile while Susan gives a much bigger smile, "see you at school!" I get out before they *pop* away.

I walk around the corner into the orphanage and set my stuff in my room.

I decided to make a mental "checklist" of what I needed to do.

Years one and two were more or less straight forward. It was year three where things got complicated. I needed to prove Sirius Black's innocents, capture Pettigrew, and get Harry away from the Dursleys

Year four I wanted to save Cedric Diggory. Too nice of a guy to die like that. I don't think I'll try all that much to prevent Tom's revival. Not much I - _can_ \- do really. Just, try and do damage control. Stop the ministry from starting its anti-revival propaganda. Make the war effort happen sooner.

Year five I know is when Sirius is supposed to die, so prevent that.

After that I have no knowledge of the events. Fantastic. Play it by ear I guess.

On my personal agenda was to find out just what the hell is in that box back at Grinngotts. Same thing with this "wooden artifact".

Make money, find where all the rest of my family money went. Try not to die... I mentally circle that last one a few times. Real important.

These new life is gonna be a doozy.

-(=_=)-

A/N: It is nearly impossible to write long chapters on a kindle. Auto save is a bitch.


End file.
